Dc Cinematic Universe (Bat24)
The Dc Cinematic Universe was created to rival the current MCU, It has Netflix shows, and the movies crossover in a Justice League Film. Cast/ *Armie Hammer as Bruce Wayne/ The Batman *Jamie Dornan as Kal-El / Clark Kent / Superman *Elodie Yung as Princess Diana / Diana Prince / Wonder Woman * Alex Pettyfer as Barry Allen / The Flash *Garret Hedlund as Oliver Queen / Green Arrow *Idris Elba as J'onn J'onzz / Martian Manhunter Phase One: Justice *The Batman-2012- Black Mask- (Finished) *Man Of Steel -2012-The Eradicator, Lex Luthor *Green Arrow: Emerald Archer-2013- The Clock King, The Dark Archer *The Batman: Dark Knight-2014-The Riddler , Dr. Hugo Strange,Dollmaker *Wonder Woman-2015- Ares,Circe *The Flash-2015- Weather Wizard *Justice League -2016- A.R.G.U.S, White Martians, Lex Luthor Main Villains:A.R.G.U.S, White Martians Phase Two: Injustice League *The Batman: Caped Crusader-2017- Catwoman, Hush *Man Of Tomorrow -2017- Kryptonite Man, Conduit, The Prankster *Green Arrow 2: Brick-2018- Brick , China White *Wonder Woman: Paradise Lost-2018- Cheetah *The Flash: Hot and Cold-2019- Captain Cold, Heat Wave *Doom Patrol- 2019- General Immortus, Crucifer, Madame Rouge *Shazam-2019- Black Adam *The Batman: Rises-2020- Ra's Al Ghul, Bane, Talia Al Ghul *Man Of Metropolis: Doomsday-2020- Doomsday *Aquaman- 2021- Ocean Master *Justice League 2: Injustice-2021- Vandal Savage, Bane, Brick, Cheetah, Black Adam Main Villains Bane, Vandal Savage, Black Adam, Ra's Al Ghul Phase Three : Justice Rises * Tower of Babel - 2022- Mercy Graves,KG Beast * Green Arrow 3: H.I.V.E- 2022- Adeline Kaine Wilson, Damian Darhk, H.I.V.E, Deathstroke, * Shazam: Society Of Evil-2022- Crocodile Man, Mister Atom, Mister Mind, Oom * King Of Atlantis- 2023- Anton Solokov, Black Manta * Constantine:Rise of the Hellblazer- 2023- Cain * Doom Patrol 2- 2024- The Brain * Flashpoint-2024- Reverse-Flash, Evil Aquaman, Evil Wonder Woman, Amazons, Atlanteans, * Wonder Woman 3: Mortal- 2024- Deimos, Phobos, and Hades * Suicide Squad- 2025- Black Spider, Elisa Visyak, General Eiling * Orion: Son of Apokalips- 2026- Amazing Grace, Darkseid, Desaad, Grayven * Vixen- 2027- Aku Kwesi, Dr. Bedlam, Shrike * Justice League: Age Of Darkside-2027- Darkseid, Desaad, Granny Goodness, Female Furies Phase Four: Aftermath * Teen Titans- 2028- Deathstroke, assassins, * Justice League: Resolution- 2028- Darkseid, Female Furies, Granny Goodness * Shazam 3: Family Matters- 2029 * Suicide Squad Most Wanted- 2029- Ira Quimby, Kevin Kho, Lady Eve * Original Sins- 2030- Blight, Declan Brady * Legion Of Doom-2030- , Metamorpho, Green Arrow * Captain Atom- 2031- Maxwell Lord, Ultramax * The Legion of Super Heroes- 2031 * Vixen 2- 2032- Dr. Polaris, Tabu Shatterfist Phase 5: Together We Fight * Wonder Woman 4- 2032 * Justice Society- Baroness Blitzkreig, Captain Nazi- 2033 * The Karate Kid- 2034 * Teen Titans 2- 2033 Trigon * Mary Marvel- Dr. Sivana, Freddy Freeman- 2034 * Blue Beetle & Booster Gold- Black Beetle, Gridlock, Omac Prime- 2034 * Legion of Super Heroes 2- Dark Circle- 2035 * Stormwatch- Despot- 2036 * Vixen 3: Fall of Zambezi- Nightfall, Overmaster- 2036 * Firestorm: The Nuclear Men- Cliff Carmichael- 2037 * Doom Patrol Vs. Legion of Super Heroes- Gemini, Kalki, Lightning Lord, Persuader, Time Trapper- 2037 * Young Justice- Lady Vic, Night, Klarion, The Calculator, Angle Man, Amazo- 2038 * Zatanna- Allura- 2039 * Dr. Fate- Circe-2040Category:Universes Category:Bat24